


Critical Role

by Wristan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AI Dungeon, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Multi, Randomness, coma?, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristan/pseuds/Wristan
Summary: I decide to see what would happen if I let AI Dungeon spin a story around the members of Critical Role and The Mighty Nein, it gets weird...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Critical Role

**Author's Note:**

> This was all done in AI dungeon, if some of it doesn't make sense that's kind of the point and what makes it funny

"Hello everybody and welcome to Critical Role, Where a bunch of us nerdy-ass voice actors sit around and play Dungeons and Dragons." Matt Mercer says as the show starts. They look at each other and then back at Mercer who is now looking over his shoulder. You can't help but notice that he has some sort of device strapped to him which you assume is a radio or something similar.

> Travis speaks, "I would like to go get some supplies for Fjord"

You both turn your attention back to the screen where Travis is speaking. He looks very nervous and you can tell he's not used to this kind of situation.

Travis: I would like to go get some supplies for Fjord. Can we do it in person?

> Matt looks confused, "Um, Travis we're live. Can you wait until we finish playing D&D?"

Matt: "What are you talking about? We're live! What are you talking about?"  
Travis: "Uh, well I was just wondering if we could do it in person. It'd be much easier than sending people to bring stuff from far away.

> Matt just turns to someone else, "Jester what are you doing" he asks Laura

Laura: "Nothing, just getting my mind off things."  
Travis: "Well I'm going to go talk with Fjord, she wants to come too."  
Laura: "No!" you say.  
Travis: "She doesn't want to leave?

> Matt looks confused at what Travis said, "Is Fjord talking to himself?"

You both look at each other and shrug.  
Travis: "Yeah, but I think we should all go together."  
Matt Face Palms

> Matt turns the Sam, "What is Nott doing?"

You both turn your attention back to the screen where Matt is still talking. You don't know why, but you feel compelled to ask him.

Matt: "Nott, I think you should stay here and guard the door while everyone goes out there.

> Sam looks at Matt, "Why are you taking control of my character?" looking upset

Sam: "Because I am the best DM ever!"  
You both shake your head.

Travis: "So you think you're better than me huh?" You both shake your heads again.

> "No one said that Travis" they both say

You both continue to shake your heads.

Travis: "Alright alright, I'll take over, but only because I want to see how good you really are." They both nod and agree.

> The camera crew of Critical Role look fucking confused as all hell

The camera crew of Critical Role looks completely baffled by everything that is happening. This includes you. You can't believe you were so caught up in the game that you didn't pay any attention to them. You try to ignore them though and keep on watching the action unfold on screen.

> Marisha stands up, "Guys, I think were losing focus of the game. Can we please get back on track?" She tells everyone

Marisha continues to stand up, "Ok guys, let's get back on track. Let's not worry about who is in charge or anything else right now. Just concentrate on having fun and enjoying the show." Everyone nods their agreement and start focusing again.

> Matt tells them they in the city of Nicodranas and are on there way to the Lavish Chateau to see Jester's mom

The Mighty Nein enter the Lavish Chateau and see Carlos the bartender cleaning some glasses. Carlor, "Jester, it's good to see you. Does you mother know you were coming?"

> Jester, "No I wanted to surprise her" Laura says as Jester

Carlos: "I should have know. Do you want me to let her know you are her?"

> Jester just shakes her head, "No, that's okay. Is she in her room?" she asks Carlos

Carlos: "She isn't, no."  
Laura: "Good then she won't be home when we arrive. Well anyway lets get this party started! The first thing I'm going to do is make sure everyone knows how to play a musical instrument." Everyone laughs.

> I keep watching the show confused at what is happening

You watch the show for awhile and realize that you aren't really paying attention to what is actually going on. It seems like every other sentence someone says another one pops into your mind. "Oh he has a sword... Wait did he kill his dad? What happened to his family?"

>

You begin to wonder if you are even listening to the show anymore.  
Suddenly you hear a voice from behind you, "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" You turn around and see Marisha with a dagger in hand. She notices your presence immediately.

> I turn to face her, "HOLY SHIT MARISHA RAY IS IN MY HOUSE!!" I say with excitement, complete ignoring the dagger she has in her hand

Marisha: "What the hell are you doing out here?"  
You: "I'm trying to find my sister Laura Ray, she was supposed to meet me here!"  
Marisha: "Where the hell did you come from?!

> "I should be asking you that Marisha, how did you get in my house?" I say

Marisha: "Well I don't remember you being here before..."  
You: "Yeah well I'm here now, so ask me where I came from then!"  
Marisha: "Fine, but you better tell me the truth or else I'll cut your throat!"

> "DAAAAMMMMNNNNN!!"

You: "Daaaaaaamnnnn!!!" Marisha looks at you with disgust, "Alright alright alright, calm down. First off I didn't mean any harm by it. Second of all why would I hurt you? You've been helping me out a lot lately."

> "I mean I just watch the show, but I'm happy to know that helps"

"I mean I just watch the show, but I'm happy to know that helps.

>

Alright fine, but you better help me out if you want to stay here."

You: "Okay, but only because I feel obligated to help a nice lady who's obviously been struggling with money problems."

Marisha: "

> "Wait, why did I say that? I mean I'd be more then happy to help you in anyway I can Marisha."

Marisha: "Because you're an idiot right? Because you think because I'm nice and have money that you can get me to let you stay here?"  
You: "That's not true, I just feel obligated to help out a person in need.

> I stare at her confused, "I have no idea what is going on anymore, do you?" I ask her

Marisha: "No, but you seem pretty interested in me so maybe we will soon enough."  
You: "What do you mean?

> "Whoa, not interested in that way or anything. I mean your married to Matt and all. So how can I help?"

Marisha: "Oh, I thought you were into guys too."  
You: "No, I like girls as well. But thanks for clearing that up."  
Marisha: "So...what do you want to do?

> Stare blankly, "I think my brain just broke" I say

Marisha: "Well, I guess we could go out sometime."  
You: "Hey wait a minute! What about Laura?"  
Marisha: "She said she wanted to see you first, so I figured we should start there."  
You: "But she's dead!"

> "WAIT WHAT?!? Where did that come from brain?" I look so shocked

Marisha: "It was implied in one of her letters to me. She wrote that she had a crush on you when you first moved in here."  
You: "WHAT?!

> "I've never even met her, how would she have a crush on me. I'm just a fan of the show."

Marisha: "Well I suppose it makes sense. The guy that played your character died and his girlfriend left him after he died. That's pretty tragic stuff right?"  
You: "Yeah, but...

> "Okay... When the hell was I on Critical Role, because you think I would remember something important like that." I say

Marisha: "Look, I don't really care about Laura, but I'll tell you this much. If she wants to talk to you, I'll be glad to meet her."  
You: "Great. Well thanks for the information Marisha.

> "Marisha Laura's your friend how could you say something mean like that about her?" I say somewhat upset

Marisha: "Don't worry about it, I know you meant well. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight."  
Marisha leave your home and head back the show. As you walk down the stairs, you hear a knock on the door.

> I just sit there completely stunned with what just transpired before me

You sit there completely stunned with what just transpired before you. After a few moments, you slowly open the door. It's Laura who knocks on the door.  
Laura: "Hi."  
You: ...

> Thinking to myself, "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

You: "W-wait, Laura..."  
Laura: "Why are you sitting there like a dumbfounded idiot? Did I do something wrong?"  
You: "...no, nothing happened."  
Laura: "Really? Then why are you acting weird?

> "Um, because you and Marisha have visited me today and I can't understand why?" I look dumbfounded

Laura: "What the heck is wrong with you? Are you jealous?"  
You: "No, no, I didn't mean anything by it."  
Laura: "Then what the hell is going on?"  
You: "I dunno. Just calm down and let me explain."

> "Look how are you even here right now, last I check Critical Role was live. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!" I start freaking out

Laura: "I get here early, then I stay at the hotel until late. Then I go to your house. Usually I sleep over there too, but sometimes we hang out somewhere else or just hang out together."  
You: "Wait, so you're not actually staying at the hotel?"

> "I-I... I just..." My brain blue screens of deaths on me

Laura: "Oh come on, calm down. Look I'm sorry if I offended you."  
You: "But... But how and why are you here?"

> I walk over to a wall and hit my head against it to see if I am dreaming

You wake up from your dream.  
You stand in front of a large room filled with people. There is also an old man standing next to you looking very stern and serious. He looks like he has been crying for quite some time, which gives you the impression that he might be dying.

> "Okay, so is this a dream within a dream?" I look around confused

You: (sigh) Okay, so is this a dream within a dream? Because I feel like I've had one before.  
Old Man: *Sob* No, it isn't my fault! This is all YOUR fault!

> "How is any of this my fault!" I shout back at the old man

Old Man: Oh don't be so angry. It's all your fault. The only reason why I am still alive is because you put me into this coma! You did this to me!  
You: ...

> Walk over to old man and punch him, "No."

You: "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
Old Man: *Sob* Please, please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault.  
You: "Well okay then, but why am I still here?"

> Go over to the nearest wall and bash my head against it trying to wake up from this nightmare

You: "WHY AM I STILL HERE?"  
Old Man: "Because you were supposed to kill me. Now stop being such a baby and do it."  
You: "YOU KILLED ME AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

> "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON ANYMORE! I JUST WANTED TO WATCH CRITICAL ROLE AND RELAX!!" I YELL

Old Man: "Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk to me like that!"  
You: "Fine, fine, whatever. I'll do it anyway. What's the point of killing me when I won't die?

> Look for an exit

You turn around and leave the room.

You walk outside and find yourself in a field with several houses surrounding you. The sun is setting behind them. You notice that they all seem to be abandoned buildings, but then again maybe that's what makes them more creepy.

> I pinch myself to wake up from this dream

You: "Pinch me to wake me up from this dream."  
You: "Alright, alright, I'm awake now. So where am I exactly?

> I'm in front of my computer, which has Critical Role playing, "I must of dozed off" I resume watching

I see the Mighty Nein going onto the Ball Eater to get ready for the party

>

. You see some people sitting on chairs and tables talking about something or other. Then suddenly a voice comes through the speakers, "Hello everyone, I'm Matti Newell and welcome to the first episode of Critical Role!"  
You: "Wait...what?

> I emotionally break down

You: "Oh god, I can't take this anymore. This isn't real! I just woke up from a bad dream and now THIS is happening! How can this be?!"

The next scene shows you standing before the group who are dressed in their full battle gear.

> I just stare at them lost for words as to what is happening anymore

You: "What the hell is going on?! Why am I here? Who are these people?"  
They: "We're your friends. We're the cast of Critical Role.

> "I wish!" I say

You: "I didn't sign up for this!"  
They: "But we thought you would. Besides, you said you wanted to relax after the long day of work...

> "How did I get here?"

They: "Well, you got into a car accident and ended up in our town. Well, we were wondering if you could help us out by taking care of the crash victims while we went to the party."  
You: "Wait, WHAT!?"

> "None of this makes any sense. Car Accident? WAIT AM I IN A COMA?!?"

They: "No, no, it was an accident. It's not like you had anything to do with it."  
You: "WHAT!? What the hell is going on? Are they trying to kill me?

>

Am I dreaming all this? Please tell me what's going on!

>

THE END


End file.
